Miss catastrophe !
by HermyDray'BellaEdward07
Summary: Titre peut changer! Bella vit avec Alice et Rosalie, en plein travaille Alice l'appelle et la prévient que son 'cousin' est en route vers leur appartement, qu'elle serait la reaction de Bella à la rencontre du dit Cousin? a vous de voir et de liiire :D
1. PDV bella

_**SAluuuut la compagnie! eh bien j'esère que cette mini fiction vous plaira ! elle dépassera pas 10 chapitres je pense, enfin on verra lool, c'est ma première en ce qui concerne Twilight, ca fait un bon bout de temps que je lis des fictions sur ce monde fantastique! cette fiction est classée M donc, âmes sensibles s'abstenir :D la suite c'est pour l'année prochaine :p**_

_**alors bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine !**_

* * *

_**'Oh misère!'**_

_**PDV Bella **_

Journée épuisante. Ereintante. Je sors à peine de la fac que je dois me diriger vers le magasin où je travaille… ben quoi ? Le loyer ne se paiera pas tout seul ! Un petit coup d'œil à ma montre, 17h15. Houlà ! En retard. Je marche plus rapidement, le professeur m'avait retenu, j'avais un exposé à rendre après les vacances et voilà qu'il m'a mise en retard ce pauvre imbécile. Ah ! Enfin arrivée, je rentre dans le magasin '' _**Chez les Newton''**_, de sport oui, vu le nécessaire de montagne, de glisse et tout ce qui va avec. La cloche suspendue au dessus de la porte tinte. Je vais au vestiaire me changer, et prends le couloir adjacent me menant vers mon pénitencier durant les 3h qui suivront.

-« Ah, Bella, enfin tu es là ! Ton service devait commencer il y a de cela 15 minutes, où tu étais passée ? » Me demanda, Mike, le fils des propriétaires du magasin.

Quelle idiote je fais, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Donc voilà, comme l'a mentionné ce cher Mike, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, surnommée Bella, j'ai 22 ans, étudiante en 3ème année de Droit, branche commerce, à l'université de Seattle. Je viens de Forks, une petite bourgade perdue dans le nord de l'Etat de Washington, à quelques kilomètres de Seattle. Inutile de vérifier si oui ou non elle figure sur la carte, tant elle est minuscule. Bref, j'ai 2 meilleures amies qui fréquentent la même université que moi, et avec qui je partage un grand appartement en centre ville à quelques minutes de l'université, Alice Brandon alias la pile électrique, lutin ou autre, étudiante en stylisme: très belle jeune femme, petite amie de Jasper Hale, son opposé total, très calme et posé ; petite de taille, avec des cheveux noir ébène coupés courts, pointant de divers côtés, et mordue de mode et de shopping. Rosalie Hale, la Reine des glaces, d'une fantasmagorique beauté, naturelle qui plus est, blonde aux cheveux longs, qui, à défaut des idées reçues, est très intelligente et cultivée, malgré son caractère bien trempée, elle demeure jusqu'à aujourd'hui la petite amie d'Emmett Cullen, cousin d'Alice Brandon, sportif invétéré et blagueur inné. Elles étaient parmi les filles populaires de ma promotion au lycée. Et quand je dis populaire, c'est à prendre au bon sens, du genre que tout le monde voulait devenir ami avec elle, pas comme Tanya Dénali, fille à papa incorrigible, capricieuse et qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut par qui elle veut. À cette époque aucun lien d'amitié ne nous unissait-Alice, Rosalie et moi cela s'entend-, on se limitait à de simples bonjour ou de signes de tête si l'occasion se présentait. J'étais leur contraire absolu, je ne m'intéressais pas aux trucs de filles, passant mon temps à étudier, peu sociable, ayant pour seule amie Angéla Weber avec qui je sortais de temps à autre, la première personne qui m'avait adressé la parole à mon arrivée au lycée de Forks.

En réalité, j'avais 15 ans quand j'avais décidé de venir vivre à Forks. Je vivais avec ma mère Renée à Phoenix, en Arizona, avec son nouveau mari Phil, plus jeune qu'elle, joueur professionnel de baseball de 2nd division. Je ne voulais pas rester dans ses pattes et l'obliger à rester en ma compagnie à la maison, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre quand il partait en tournée. Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à Forks, l'humidité incarnée, habitant avec mon père Charlie Swan, shérif de Forks.

Tout le monde me connaissait, alors que pour moi, tout m'était inconnu. Bref mon entrée au lycée, s'est, tout sauf bien passé. J'étais la petite nouvelle, le centre d'attention de tout le village. Laissez moi vous racontez un peu mon entrée « sensationnelle » : maladroite que j'étais (et que je suis toujours soit dit en passant), ça m'a permis d'acquérir le surnom de _**Miss Catastrophe **_tout le long de ma scolarité. Pas étonnant, hein ? L'essentiel : j'accédais au réfectoire au déjeuner, marchant consciencieusement pour ne pas trébucher, je ne regardais pas où je marchais et BAM ! Les quatre fers en l'air…_**'Fichus lacets à la con' **_songeai-je après la chute. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, rouge de honte, alors que mes nouveaux congénères ricanaient, et se moquaient de moi.

« **Quelle entrée… fracassante !**» s'exclama une voix que je qualifiais de nasillarde, avant d'éclater de rire.

Je me tournai au son de la voix, appartenant à une (fausse ?) blonde siliconée assise sur les genoux d'un garçon euh…_**'on a perdu Bella, attention on a perdu Bella'**_soufflait ma conscience à ce moment là. Je ne sais (toujours) pas comment le qualifier tellement sa beauté me subjuguait. Des yeux vert émeraude pénétrants, des traits parfaitement dessinés et aux cheveux en bataille qui lui donnée un air sauvage qui lui allait à merveille, brun cuivré, roux aux rayons de soleil, il n'a pas que la gueule ce mec, un physique qu'Apollon aurait envié lui même. Je l'ai trouvé beau à cet instant … jusqu'à ce qu'il parle en tout cas -'.

« _**Hey Miss Catastrophe, on te parle depuis tout à l'heure, là !**_ » S'exclama-t-il, sourire en coin.

« _**Heu… je… hum**_» bafouillai-je, reprenant mes esprits lentement

« _**En plus d'être une catastrophe ambulante, tu es dans l'incapacité de formuler une phrase correcte**_» ajouta-t-il. Ses camarades explosèrent de rire, et sa gourde de copine, qui portait le nom de Tanya Dénali,

Je rectifie : je l'ai trouvé séduisant avant qu'il ouvre sa bouche ce gros con.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre, ayant recouvert mes esprits. Une fille filiforme et grande taille, portant des lunettes, m'accosta et me demanda si je n'avais rien de cassé.

« _**Non ça va merci**_ » je lui répondis.

« _**Angéla Weber, tu dois être Isabella Swan.**_» elle me tendit la main que je pris machinalement.

« _**Euh… ouais**_ »

« _**Fais pas attention à eux, c'est leur façon de s'amuser **_»

« _**Putain, des crétins arrogants et prétentieux existent encore sur cette terre**_, _**mais où va le monde ? Dommage**_» Dis-je un peu fort, en ricanant, dans l'espoir qu'_**il **_m'entende. Vu sa tête, il a très bien entendu même.

Je m'enfuis avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre. Je sus plus tard qu'il s'appelait Edward Cullen, et qu'il était en terminale. J'ai passé l'année entière à l'éviter, lui et sa bande de copains au petit pois qui leur sert de cerveau. L'année suivante, il était parti et je pus enfin me résoudre à marcher dans les couloirs du lycée sans crainte au lieu de sauter dans chaque salle de classe ouverte dès que j'entrapercevais un reflet roux. Pathétique, diriez-vous. C'était ça ou bien me faire charrier à tout bout de champs !

Puisque Angéla est partie étudiée à l'autre bout du pays, je me retrouvai seule dans cette immense université, recherchant un appartement à louer, ayant vécu dans la cité universitaire pendant une période de 2 mois. Même si la cité était pratique, je me sentais oppressée et étouffée alors un dimanche, je pris la direction du centre ville, décidant de chercher un petit studio à louer, à un loyer raisonnable. A l'heure du déjeuner, toujours rien. Je m'installai dans un fast food tout près du centre commercial. Je pris ma commande et commençai à déjeuner, quand une tornade noire portant une quantité invraisemblable de sacs de shopping surgit devant moi.

« _**Hey, Bella comment ça va ? Ca fait longtemps dit donc ! Tu te souviens de moi, Alice Brandon, on était au même lycée les 3 dernières années, ca fait un bout de temps que je voulais faire ta connaissance, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée, c'est bien dommage. Tu t'es inscrite à l'université de Seattle ? Tu n'attends personne, je peux me joindre à toi ? On pourrait rattraper le temps perdu, c'est une idée non ?**_» Fit-elle d'une traite sans prendre une seule fois sa respiration, en s'asseyant en posant ses sacs à terre. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts devant ce moulin à paroles. Elle était drôle cette fille. J'ai réussi à m'ouvrir à elle, et on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, apprenant à mieux se connaître.

« _**Alors pourquoi tu te ballades toute seule dans les rues de Seattle un dimanche ?**_» me demanda-t-elle.

« _**Oh, eh bien… c'est que je suis en quête d'un appartement à louer au centre ville, j'en peux plus de rester à la cité**_» répondis-je en sirotant ma boisson, Alice me piquait quelques frites. Elle frappa dans ses mains en s'exclamant :

« _**Ca tombe bien, on cherche un colocataire avec Rose, l'appartement est un peu grand, si on se cotisait, on arriverait largement à payer le loyer, on a la chance de se connaître on peut se faire confiance et tout est réglé, la veine j'y crois pas !**_» Moulin à paroles, j'avais raison.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, j'emménageai dans mon enfin notre appartement, qu'est ce que je dis notre loft : le salon était très spacieux, les murs blanc, une table basse en bois marron vernis, entourée d'un canapé 3 places et d'un fauteuil, en osier blanc, avec des coussins vert clair et blancs éparpillés dessus. Derrière, une grande baie vitrée qui laissait échappait les rayons de soleil qui illuminaient le séjour. La salle à manger demeurait au côté gauche du salon, tout était ouvert sur tout, excepté les chambres qui étaient à l'étage. Donc la salle à manger était dotée d'une longue table en bois blanc, avec des chaises beiges, contrastant avec la blancheur des murs. Au plafond, étaient suspendues 3 lampes blanches aux ornements vert clair dont les tailles étaient différentes parallèles à la longueur de la table, dans un ordre croissant. La cuisine, style américain, avec un comptoir et des chaises longues, toute équipée. Le rêve pour moi ! Les chambres n'en parlons même pas, enfin si parlons en. Un escalier aux côtés en verre, pourvu de rampes en bois et de marches en marbre, menait à 4 chambres: une pour Rose, une pour Alice et une pour moi, l'autre, chambre d'amis je supposais. Bref la mienne était spacieuse, avec assez de lumière, un lit à deux places, couverture mauve pastel et taies d'oreillers blanches, magnifique contraste, très bien étudié. Les murs peints d'un rose très pâle, une chambre très bien décorée avec tout le nécessaire, bureau, armoire, commode, miroir etc. J'étais toute contente.

Revenons à nos moutons donc. Ah Mike est entrain de me parler, merde j'ai tout zappée !

« …_**Alors, qu'en dis tu ?**_» me dit-il, tout rouge, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« _**Euh et bien … qu'est ce que tu disais, déjà ?**_» dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« _**Oublie, laisse tomber c'est une mauvaise idée, désolée de t'avoir déranger, Bella !**_» souffle-t-il, déçu, amorçant un pas en arrière. Je le retiens.

« _**Mike, attends, excuse moi, mais je suis un peu débordée ces temps ci, je suis distraite par rapport aux examens à la fac et par rapport à d'autres choses, c'est compliqué, je n'ai pas la tête à faire quoi que ce soit**_ » éludai-je, avec un geste de la main.

« _**Oh, Ok. Je comprends, c'est rien, j'espère que ça ira pour toi**_» me dit-il, en m'adressant un sourire contrit.

« _**Merci, mais t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va aller**_ »

Il s'en va, ouf ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mike est un très gentil garçon, mais il est collant, chaque fois qu'il m'invite à sortir, j'invente une excuse bidon qu'il avale, enfin j'espère que c'est le cas, et s'y fait.

Mon cellulaire vibre, le nom de l'appelant apparaît sur l'écran… '_**Alice…**_ '

« _**Oui, Alice, je suis en service là, tu le sais très bien **_! »

« _Rho, arrête de râler, si je t'appelle c'est que c'est toujours urgent_, non ?»

« _**C'est toujours urgent avec toi Alice, l'autre fois tu m'as appelée pour savoir si le nouveau haut que tu t'es acheté irait avec ta jupe à carreaux, ne me dis que **__**ça**_ _**c'était urgent, alors excuse moi mais j'ai appris à me méfier ! »**_

« _Oui c'était urgent, je sortais avec Jasper je te signale, je devais trouver ma tenue idéale pour…_ »

« _**Alice, abrège**_ ! »

« _Espèce de rabat-joie, je ne te comprends pas, si tu te donnais la peine de faire des efforts niveau de tes tenues vestimentaires tu pourrais en faire tomber plus d'un et…_ »

Terrain glissant, Alice ne veut jamais lâcher l'affaire. Oui ma vie sentimentale est presque vide ! Je dis presque, la raison est que j'ai rompu il y a de cela 11 mois et ma vie sexuelle se résume à …un néant depuis ces 11 malheureux mois, j'en pleurerai presque, mais coucher à droite à gauche afin d'apaiser ma … faim, très peu pour moi !

« _**Alice…**_» La menaçai-je

« _C'est bon, c'est bon, je voulais simplement te prévenir que mon cousin arrivera dans environ une heure à l'appartement, j'aurai espéré que tu l'accueilles ce soir, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer tôt aujourd'hui, et Rose à ses heures sup' à l'agence donc, je me demandais si…_ »

« _**Oui Alice, c'est d'accord, tu peux raccrocher maintenant ? Je suis sensée travailler !**_ »

« _Ok, OK. Rentre tes griffes Swanny, je te dis à plus tard, bisous_» minaude-t-elle en raccrochant, un sourire dans la voix.

Enfin, en avant pour 3 heures d'emmerdes…

_**ooo0ooo0ooo**_

20h tapantes ! Mon service est officiellement terminé.

J'arpente les rues dans ce froid hivernal, emmitouflée dans mon écharpe et mon manteau, écouteurs dans les oreilles et musique à fond.

Arrivée à bon port, je cherche les clefs dans mon sac. Ayant trouvé ce que je voulais, j'ouvre la porte du loft, et pénètre dans ce dernier, la chaleur résidente entoure mon être et je pousse un soupir de bien être. Je mis mon trousseau de clefs sur son accroche et commençai à me dessaper. J'enlève mon manteau, écharpe, bonnet et bottes, puis me dirige vers ma chambre, j'y pose mes affaires et m'apprête à descendre, quand j'entends quelqu'un actionner la douche.

'_**Alice est rentrée tôt peut être' **_me dis-je.

Je descends les escaliers, dans l'objectif de me rendre en cuisine me préparer un truc à manger vite fait et regarder la télé jusqu'à ce que Rosalie rentre.

Mon sandwich préparé, je me dirige vers le séjour et allume la télé. Je zappe, espèrant tomber sur un programme bidon qui me distrairait. J'entends des pas descendre les escaliers, Alice surement.

-_**Eh bien toi qui disais que tu rentrerais tard ce soir**_! Je m'exclame sans me retourner.

-_**Je vous demande pardon mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**_Me répond une voix, (séductrice ?) plus grave de celle d'Alice, une voix d'homme.

Je sursaute ne pouvant m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise et me retourne vers mon interlocuteur. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée ! Je me retrouve en face d'un torse, mais d'un torse, je ne vous dis pas, j'en reviens pas ! Putain de magnifique torse musclé, mes prochaines nuits en seront peuplées c'est certain. Un torse aussi finement musclé que celui-là, y'en a pas des masses Remontons un peu pour voir l'ensemble… je regrette immédiatement ce que je viens de penser !

-_**Oh. Mon. Dieu, dis-je stupéfiée**_, une main sur la bouche.

-_**Appelez moi Edward, ça ira**_, fait-il, enjôleur.

On ignore la bêtise, je ne dis rien '_**Putain de bordel de merde!'**_. Estomaquée, bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-_**Cullen ? Cousin d'Alice Brandon ?**_

_**-Lui-même, mais ça ne me dis en rien sur qui vous êtes…**_

'_Regarde ailleurs, Bella ! Ailleurs, j'ai dis aill… et voilà on l'a perdue !' ' Non, regardez moi ça, c'est de la tentation pure et dure, imagine ce que je pourrais en faire…miam' 'Présente toi imbécile, au lieu de divaguer sur ce… spécimen séducteur !'_

_-__**Bella…**_

Il s'approcha de moi, prend ma mais dans la sienne et me confie :

-_**Vous le portez très bien ! Vous semblez me connaître…je ne vois pas comment je pourrais oublier ce visage aussi… marquant !**_

Il se prépare à poser un… baiser sur le dos de ma main ?

Qu'est ce qu'il est entrain de me servir, lui ? Il ne va pas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fumé avant que je n'arrive ?

-_**Ôte tes sales pattes de là, Cullen ! **_Je m'écris en reprenant ma main.

-_**Tout doux, tigresse, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. **_Il retire ses mains aussi vite qu'il les avaient posées, signe d'apaisement.

_**-Et ne m'appelle pas 'tigresse' ! Tu te prends pour qui au juste ?**_

_**-C'est une impression ou tu as une dent contre moi ? **_Me dit-il, sourcil droit levé, preuve d'interrogation.

-_**Une impression ? Non mais je rêve là, quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? **_J'interroge en me pointant du doigt.

Il me fixe pensivement, me lorgnant de haut en bas. Il frappe dans ses mains en disant:

-_**On a couché ensemble, c'est ça ? Je ne vois pas comment sinon je pourrai t'oublier.**_

Je frappe mon front avec ma main, agacée.

_**- Toujours aussi prétentieux, et arrogant, **_je marmonne,_**non je n'ai pas couché avec toi, que Dieu m'en préserve (**__qu'est ce que je suis entrain de dire là ?)__**. T'y es, mais alors là, pas du tout. Complètement à côté de la plaque. **_

Je souffle, exaspérée.

_**-Si je t'attrape Brandon, je serai la pire tortionnaire que t'as jamais vu de ta misérable vie, en déchiquetant un à un tes vêtements que tu chéries tant, puis… **_j'ajoute en baragouinant dans ma barbe inexistante.

-_**C'est à moi que t'es entrain de parler ? **_Me demande l'autre imbécile, interrogatif.

_**-Non ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, c'est ta satanée cousine qui va m'entendre dès qu'elle franchira le seuil de cet appartement ! **_Je fais les cent pas, en levant les bras au dessus de ma tête.

-_**Arrête d'arpenter de long en large, tu vas finir par creuser ta tombe si ça continue,**_dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais moi je n'ai aucune envie de plaisanter en ce moment.

-_**Je suis chez moi ici, je fais ce que je veux! **_claque ma voix, détérminée.

Je croise les bras et le défie du regard.

-_**Ok, la manière douce ne semble pas avoir fonctionné, reste plus que la manière forte**_, marmonne-t-il. Il contourne la table basse, et me rejoint.

La manière forte ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore ?

- _**Aaaahh, lâche moi espèce d'idiot, tu perds rien pour attendre, lâche moi je te dis ! (**_J'ai ma réponse maintenant) J'hurle à pleins poumons. Il m'a pris sur son épaule et monte les escaliers calmement. On accède à ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit.

-_**Maintenant que t'es **_**sagement **_**installée, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ta réaction excessive?**_

Moi? Excessive? Il a oublié têtue aussi .S'il croit que je vais me l'ouvrir… il peut courir .

-_**J'ai tout mon temps. **_Il s'allonge sur _mon _lit_, _une main derrière la tête, fixant le plafond en sifflotant gaiement. J'hallucine, il se fout de moi?

Je reste toujours silencieuse, je le fixe méchamment. J'ai honte de me conduire de la sorte. Gamin vous dites? Je suis d'accord, mais bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, non?

-_**Alors ? Si tu ne veux pas coopérer, inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu daignes enfin à me répondre, même si je dois passer la nuit ici, en ta compagnie.**_Promet-il, sourire en coin… si craquant !_'Nuit, en ma... compagnie ?Tentant…_ '_Reprends-toi Bella_ !'

Je pousse un long soupir, lasse. Si c'est la seule condition pour qu'il me laisse en paix, soit.

-_**Miss catastrophe ? Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? Tu sais, celle à qui tu as gâché le secondaire dès son arrivée sur Forks…A cause de toi, crétin, je n'ai eu aucun ami, à part Angéla, jusqu'à mon entrée en fac ! **_

Etrangement, ça fait un bien fou, de lui avoir crié dessus ! Bah oui, j'ai crié et alors ? Il le mérite, non ?

Il reste muet.

-_**Plus rien à dire ?**_

Il lève la tête et me sort :

_**-Si, j'ai faim**_

Le salaud ! J'y crois pas. Je le pousse de mon lit, rageuse. Je sors de ma chambre, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_**-Allez Belli, fais pas la tête, tu t'es surement arrangée avec le temps !**_

Je lui adresse un doigt d'honneur et m'en vais.

_**-Charmant…**_

_**-Je t'emmerde, Cullen**_

_**-Je t'aime aussi, Miss Catastrophe ! **_

Rho ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Je mords mon poing pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et le ruer de coups.

'_Avoue qu'il est irrésistible, t'en mangerais bien un morceau !' _

'_Toi, tu me donnes des conseils, tu ne m'enfonces pas ce n'est pas ton boulot de le faire, j'y arrive très bien toute seule !'_

_

* * *

_

**Alors? le verdict:p laissez moi vos impressions sur ce début, j'en suis pas très fiere mais bon ! A vous :D **

**Le prochain chapitre est un PDV Edward ! **

**A bientoot et bonne année 2011 !**

**HermyDray'BellaEdward07**


	2. Pdv Edward

_****_

_**Et voicii un autre chapitre de Miss catastrophe,lol c'est un peu bâclé j'en suis pas trèèèèès fière, c'est écris à la va vite, le jour de l'an j'étais malade à en crever je ne pouvais pas prendre un stylo dans ma main, j'ai tout ecris aujourd'hui et je prie pour que l'inspiration dure si ce n'est que je vous souhaite BONNE ANNEE 2011 a tous et je vous présente mes meilleurs voeux**_

_****_autre chose: je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes touchées et les mises en alertes et en favoris,, l'année débute bien pour moi, encore merciii a vous !

ALors bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous continuerez a me lire :D

**Bonne année 2011:D**

_**

* * *

**_

**_'Je sens que je vais m'éclater'_**

**_PDV Edward_**

_-**Ok, la manière douce ne semble pas avoir fonctionné, reste plus que la manière forte**,_

_Je l'empoigne, la jette sur mon épaule et me dirige vers l'étage, direction sa chambre, tout en sifflotant._

_-**Aaaahh, lâche moi espèce d'idiot, tu perds rien pour attendre, lâche moi je te dis !**_

_Arrivés à bon port, je la balance sur son lit avec 'délicatesse', non pas trop en fait pour être franc :_

_-**Maintenant que t'es ****sagement ****installée, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ta réaction excessive ?**_

_Entêtée…sur toutes les filles de la terre, il fallait que je tombe sur elle ! Le ciel s'acharne sur moi…_

_-**J'ai tout mon temps. **Je prends mes aises, m'installant sur son lit et fixe le plafond, attendant qu'elle daigne l'ouvrir. Je la vois du coin de l'œil, m'envoyer un regard se voulant… venimeux ? Bah va falloir travailler là-dessus._

_-**Alors ? Si tu ne veux pas coopérer, inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu daignes enfin me répondre, même si je dois passer la nuit ici, en ta compagnie.**_

_Alléchante idée, mais retenons nous, ma mère m'a inculqué de bonnes valeurs, cependant, il ne faut pas y aller contre._

_'D'après toi, imbécile, porter une inconnue sur tes épaules, et la propulser comme tu viens de le faire fait partie des valeurs que t'as inculquées ta mère ?' Me souffle ma conscience. Je souris à ce qui venait de se dérouler un peu plutôt._

_Elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme._

_-**Miss catastrophe !**_

_'Elle a retrouvé l'usage de la parole, c'est un bon début !**'**_

_**-Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? **Ajoute-t-elle,** Tu sais, celle à qui tu as gâché le secondaire dès son arrivée sur Forks…A cause de toi, crétin, je n'ai eu aucun ami, à part Angéla, jusqu'à mon entrée en fac ! **_

_Je reste silencieux. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Les années glorieuses, ah la, la ! Elle venait d'arriver sur Forks, à peine avoir franchi le seuil de la cafète du lycée, elle fit la rencontre de son premier ami de Forks, c'est-à-dire, le sol du lycée. Elle était jeune à l'époque, mais avait son caractère, notre première rencontre était on ne peut plus 'amicale', j'étais la vedette du lycée, sortais avec la chef des pompom girls Tanya Dénali si je me rappelle bien bref, j'avais tout pour plaire, des résultats on ne peut plus corrects en classe, une belle gueule et la cote au lycée. J'étais en terminale, et Miss Catastrophe exécutait son entrée au lycée. Je vous épargne les détails, concernant la rencontre, je me suis 'gentiment' moqué d'elle à propos de son entrée pour le moins remarquable !_

_'Si tu ne prends pas en compte qu'elle a été traumatisée par ce surnom débile pendant 3 ans la pauvre, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant o_0'' ' Ironie quand tu nous tiens…_

_Je poursuis donc : je ne l'ai croisée que très rarement au lycée, elle traînait toujours avec une grande brune, dont je me rappelle pas le nom, soit, elles étaient cloîtrées à la bibliothèque du lycée, soit sa copine sortait avec son copain et Bella restait chez elle, j'en sais rien, elle était sans intérêt pour moi à cette époque, peu féminine, ne prêtant pas attention à son accoutrement, toujours un livre à la main, Pour faire court, indigne de mon attention !_

_Alors que moi, à 17-18 ans, je ne faisais attention qu'au physique ou à l'apparence de mes conquêtes, laissant à plus tard relation stable, St Valentin, et tout ce qui va avec, étant jeune, je décidai d'en profitai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 24ans, étudiant en musique, je continue à ne plus compter conquêtes et aventures, souvent trop bêtes ou trop entreprenantes, ou encore pour certaines, hystériques ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé **The One, **et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'y travaille non plus, ça n'est pas la peine que je me crève à chercher, elle surgira toute seule et…_

_-**Plus rien à dire ?**_

_Oulà ! Je suis resté en mode veille un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire… 'Trouve quelque chose à dire au lieu de bavasser andouille'_

_**-Si, j'ai faim**_

_Stupide réflexion, qui plus est dans un moment pareil, je suis le meilleur, et concernant la réaction de ma prisonnière, elle me pousse violemment et se rue vers la porte de sa chambre verte de rage._

_**-Allez Belli, fais pas la tête, tu t'es surement arrangée avec le temps !**_

_Elle lève son poing et m'adresse…un doigt d'honneur ? Quel sale caractère dit donc, j'aime bien._

_**-Charmant…**_

_**-Je t'emmerde, Cullen**_

_**-Je t'aime aussi, Miss Catastrophe ! **_

_Elle frissonne en mordant sa main, pour s'empêcher d'hurler de fureur. Joli petit cul, soit dit en passant…_

_Une idée surgit :_

_'Cullen, une nouvelle mission vous a été attribuée, à propos de Miss Catastrophe : il ne se passera pas un jour sans que vous ne la sortiez de ses gonds, la mission est –elle claire ? '_

_'On ne peut plus claire mon commandant !''_

_'Mesdames et messieurs, la médaille de conneries avec palmes est décernée à 'roulements de tambour' Edward Cullen…pour changer' Ca, c'était ma conscience…_

_Je me vautre sur le canapé devant la télé, attendant le retour de ma cousine adorée. Je sens que cette dernière ne sortira pas indemne de son face à face avec sa meilleure amie, c'est juste une intuition, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on la surnomme le lutin démoniaque…_

_Vers 22 heures, je commence à somnoler, quand j'entends le verrou de la porte de l'appartement actionné. Je me tourne et trouve Alice, exténuée, accompagnée d'une Rose, dans le même état._

_-**Eh ben, toi, on ne dit même plus bonsoir à son cousin adoré ? **Luis dis je, en m'approchant d'elle._

_-**Oh ce que tu m'as manqué toi ! **Le lutin se jeta dans mes bras avec une force…j'ai dit exténuée ? Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas._

_-**Toi aussi, la cinglée.**_

_**-Tes sales blagues pourries qui ne font rire que toi tu pouvais aisément les laisser d'où tu proviens, couillon. **Répond-elle d'un ton détaché._

_Je ris sincèrement, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a manquée. On était comme deux frères et sœurs, elle et moi, toujours fourrés ensemble, depuis tous petits, et parfois avec mon frère Emmett, le petit ami de Rose. J'allais l'oublier celle là._

_-**Alors, Rose, toujours aussi frigide ?**_

_**-Et toi Cullen, toujours aussi con ? **_

_**-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.**_

_-**Te concernant, pas le moins du monde.**_

_Elle s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. C'était toujours comme ça avec Rose, une affection déguisée nous unissait. C'est notre façon de nous apprécier._

_**-Alors, t'as fais la connaissance de Bella ? **Me demande Alice._

_Si j'en ai fais la connaissance ? Tu rigoles ?_

_-**Hum…tu as oublié de mentionner qu'il s'agissait de Miss Catastrophe…** je lance, en arquant un sourcil._

_-**Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'était peut être jouissif pour toi à l'époque, mais ça n'est plus très drôle, là, on n'est plus au lycée. Muris un peu, merde, et t'avises pas à l'appeler comme ça en ma présence, Cullen, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sans tes précieux bijoux de famille que tu vénères, tu me connais, et Rose ne sera pas contre de me donner un coup de main, n'est ce pas Rose ?**_

_**-Tout juste.**_

_Elle a dit 'en ma présence' ? J'appliquerai à la lettre ce qu'elle vient d'énoncer._

_**-ALICE CULLEN ! CONSIDERE TOI COMME FEMME MORTE !**_

_Ca c'était Miss Catastrophe… et moi qui était sur que je m'ennuierais en venant à Seattle, je me suis lourdement trompé. Alice sursaute violemment au son de sa future ex amie et se tourne vers elle, affichant un sourire Colgate._

_-**Oh, Bella, je croyais que tu étais couchée,** dis une Alice, arborant un air trop innocent pour être vrai. **On t'a réveillée ?**_

_-**Tu croyais mal, ma pauvre. N'essaye même pas de détourner la conversation. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas jugé bon de m'avertir que ce crétin te servait de cousin ?** Alice s'apprête à ouvrir sa bouche, **Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de me prévenir, depuis 3 ans que l'on se connaît, que ce connard était ton cousin ! **Hurle-t-elle, offusquée._

_Connard ? J'interviens ? OU pas ?_

_**-Le connard en question en a un peu marre de se faire traiter de crétin et autre noms d'oiseaux, il n'est pas invisible pour autant. **C'est plus fort que moi._

_Elle pivote vers moi, faisant bouger ses cheveux humides, et me lance hargneusement :_

_**-Oh toi ta gueule, t'es pas en position de la ramener ! **_

_Elle me ferait presque peur. J'obtempère, ne me démontant pas pour autant, ça m'amuse de la voir comme ça, je n'y peux rien._

_-**Ecoute Bella, **avance Alice prudemment, **tu as parfaitement le droit de t'énerver, je comprends tout à fait…**_

_**-Et comment !**_

_**- Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer !**_

_La tigresse s'assied en croisant bras et jambes et attendant l'explication…qui tarde à venir._

_-**Je t'écoute, j'ai toute la nuit,** dit Bella d'une voix ferme et froide, impatiente._

_-**Bon voilà, j'ai pleinement conscience de ce que mon idiot de cousin- **je lui lance un regard noir qu'elle ignore royalement- **t'as fait enduré, c'était immature de sa part et ça ne l'excuse pas, voire pas du tout. Mais comme il vient s'installer ici, à Seattle, il n'a aucun endroit où loger pour l'instant, il n'a pas eu le temps de chercher un appartement à louer, je lui ai proposé de venir s'installer avec nous quelques temps…**_

_Elle avait marmonné, enfin chuchoté ou grogné la dernière partie de son monologue qu'on a du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. La bombe est lâchée._

_-**Que tu lui as proposé quoi ? **S'insurge la tigresse, en se levant brutalement._

_-**Qu'il s'installe avec nous quelques temps, il prendra la chambre d'ami et…**_

_**-Et t'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler, question de me préparer moralement ? **Alice tente d'en placer une, Bella secoue la tête et ajoute :_

_**-Tu sais quoi, je…je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher, je vais commettre un acte irréparable que je regretterai sitôt fait, **dit Bella en soufflant bruyamment, massant sa tête d'une seule main. **Bonne fin de nuit.**_

_**-Bella, attends…**Alice essaye vainement de la retenir._

_-**Bonne nuit, Alice, Rose. **Tranche-t-elle, coupant court à la conversation._

_Elle monte les escaliers rapidement, et claque la porte furieusement._

_Alice se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil que j'occupais un instant auparavant, abattue. Rose la rejoint, entourant ses épaules de ses bras dans le but de la réconforter._

_-**Hey, ca va aller?**_

_**-Ouais, putain j'aurais du la prévenir, c'est vrai que c'est un peu ma faute aussi, **se fustige-t-elle_

_-**Wow, Brandon on se calme, tu sais très bien qu'elle se calmera et qu'elle reviendra s'excuser de s'être emportée pour rien, tu connais Bella ? Elle culpabilise pour un rien,** **faut pas t'en faire, et puis si tu veux je peux aller lui parler. **Réplique Rose._

_**-Ouais, il vaut mieux que t'ailles lui parler, j'irai le faire aussi, mais pas tant qu'elle ne soit pas calmée, elle fait peur quand elle se met en colère !**_

_-**Allez bonne nuit tous les deux, je suis crevée !**_

_Elle monte à l'étage, après nous avoir embrassés ma cousine et moi._

_**-Tant que ça ? **Je dis, surpris._

_-**Edward, va te coucher **! Me somme ma cousine, désignant l'escalier du doigt._

_-**Si t'étais pas aussi con à l'époque, on n'en serait pas là, maintenant**. **Et bien sûre, tu présenteras des excuses à Bella pour ce que tu lui as fait endurer. **Ajoute-t-elle._

_C'est sur, j'ai pas été très…galant envers elle, je me rattraperai plus tard._

_**-Quelles retrouvailles dis donc, ça fait presque 7 mois qu'on s'est pas vus toi et moi, et tu me dis d'aller me coucher ! Sympa**…je fais mine d'être vexé._

_**-Andouille, tu sais que tu es mon cousin préféré, mais des fois je me demande si tu n'es pas adopté** !_

_Je lui lance un regard interrogatif._

_**-Esmé et Carlisle ont peut être le gène du charme et de la magnificence, mais le gène de la connerie et de la bêtise, je ne sais pas de qui tu l'as hérité. **Elle éclate de rire après m'avoir lancé un regard malicieux._

_-**Tu te crois drôle espèce de naine**, dis-je faussement indigné, et lui lance un oreiller à la figure._

_Et commence une bataille de polochon, et une course poursuite dans tout l'appartement, certes tardives. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas : D_

_

* * *

_

_**Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**_

**_Laissez des reviews et puis je pense que le prochain chapitre sera un pdv externe, plus de pdv des personnages je pense, je verrai par la suiite :D_**

**_A pluuuuus, bisouuuus ;D_**

**_HermyDray'BellaEdward07_**


	3. Un PDV BElla

_**Alors alors!**** je vous remercie pour vos reviews ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et je suis désolée, je suis en pleine période d'examens et je suis un tout petit peu en retard, donc je vous la livre vite fais ! **_

_**bonn lecture et amuesez vous bien !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**PDV Bella**_

OH il m'énerve, il m'énerve, qu'est ce qui lui a pris à Alice d'avoir fait ça ? Qu'est ce qui l'ait bien passé par la tête pour me faire ce genre de truc ?

'_Oh arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, c'est du passé et le passé en général on le laisse où il est !' _Me souffle ma conscience.

Mais je ne peux quand même pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait pas gâché une partie de mon adolescence au lycée. C'est vrai, que d'une part, j'ai agis comme une gamine tout à l'heure, mais d'une autre j'ai toujours cette rage de lui faire ravaler son air suffisant et moqueur, qu'il arbore à tout bout de champs. Mais merde quoi, j'ai bien le droit de prendre ma revanche !

'_Et voilà, non mais t'as quel âge Bella ? Grandis un peu et conduis-toi comme un adulte bon sang ! Te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par un vulgaire prétentieux comme lui…'_

'_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il me faisait chier à l'époque, et là, il continue et on dirait même que ça l'amuse, pauvre con va !'_

'_Vas-y Bella ! Fais ce que tu veux, comment veux tu qu'on négocie têtue comme tu es ? '_

'_Oh toi ! Je te jure que…'_

La porte de ma chambre s'entrouvre, brisant le fil de mes pensées. Un éclair blond franchit l'embrasure de la porte. '_Rosalie…' _je pousse un soupir, lasse.

-_**Ne perds pas ton temps, Rose, franchement je n'ai pas la tête à discuter pour le moment ! **_J'assène, la fureur faisant surface.

-_**Ecoute, je sais que ce n'était pas très cool de la part d'Alice de ne pas t'avoir mise au courant de l'arrivée d'Edward, **_commence-t-elle, se triturant les doigts, mal à l'aise.

-_**Et comment ! Elle savait très bien que je ne peux pas supporter ce type, et de là à l'imaginer que c'était le cousin d'alice, **_je commence à m'emporter, _**en tant que colocataire et amie, il fallait m'en parler avant, au moins j'aurais pu me préparer psychologiquement pour lui faire face, mais, excuse moi, là, elle m'a adroitement poignardée dans le dos !**_

_**-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?**_

_**-Ne serais-tu pas entrain de te foutre de ma gueule, Rose ? Ne me dis qu'après avoir passé trois ans dans le même lycée, tu n'as pas remarqué les différentes moqueries et railleries en tout genre, que j'ai subies par sa faute, même après avoir quitté Forks, je conservais mon rôle de souffre douleur du lycée, tout ça, à cause du stupide surnom qu'il m'a attribué à mon entrée au lycée et de sa poufiasse de petite copine, Tanya ,qui a pris le relais après son départ, demande toi simplement comment réagirais-tu si t'étais à ma place ? Tu ne veux pas que je l'accueille à bras ouverts lui souhaitant la bienvenue parmi nous, non plus, après tout ceci ! **_Je hurle la dernière phrase, à bout de nerfs, non seulement contente d'avoir pu vidé mon sac.

Le silence règne dans ma chambre. Rose essaye surement d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui livrer. Tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi, refait surface.

-_**Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait au lycée… j'ignorais que t'a enduré tout cela, **_dit-elle, avec une pointe de…pitié ?

_**-Rosalie, je ne veux aucune pitié de ta part, ni de personne d'autre, **_je l'interromps fermement, puis j'ajoute,_** j'ai tout supporté sans rien dire à l'époque, qu'il vienne m'adresser la parole ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et je lui ôterai la chance de devenir un jour papa, c'est moi qui te le dis. Et ce n'est pas qu'une promesse en l'air.**_

-_**A ce point ? **_Rose me regarde avec des yeux ronds, éberluée.

_**-Bon ok, j'exagère un peu, pas à ce point non plus ! Je ne m'imagine pas me saisir de ses bijoux de famille et…**_

Soudain, Rose éclate de rire. Je la comprends au vu de la situation, on ne peut qu'en rire. Son rire est communicatif, je ne peux m'empêcher de garder mon air furibond plus longtemps et je me joints à son rire.

_**-Je suis pathétique,**_ je lance, m'arrêtant de rire, le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-_**Pas du tout, ma belle, ça se comprend. A mon avis, si tu veux garder la tête haute, tu pourrais peut être, je sais pas moi, être dans la même pièce que lui sans pour autant lui sauter à la gorge, tu n'es pas obligé de t'attaquer à ses attributs…pour le moins dans l'heure qui suit, en tout cas ! **_Rit-elle, malicieuse.

Elle sous-entend quoi, là ?

_**-Je te vois venir, Hale, et je te somme d'enlever immédiatement cette idée de la tête ! Je ne peux pas tolérer sa présence dans la même pièce que moi, alors faire autre chose, **_je mime les guillemets avec mes mains, _**l'incluant, lui, moi plus un lit, erreur dans l'équation, **_je stipule essayant de paraître désinvolte.

'_Arrête de te mentir Bella, t'en baves rien que d'imaginer ce que vous pourriez faire,_ _mmmhhh'_

_**-Sur la défensive en plus, je crois qua ça va devenir intéressant, ça égayera mes journées, en attendant le retour d'Emmett, **_insinue-t-elle, espiègle. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une qu'elle me souhaite bonne nuit et qu'elle dégage, se dirigeant vers la chambre adjacente.

Je prends mon oreiller et enfouis mon visage dedans en poussant un énorme râle, heureusement étouffée par l'oreiller.

Je suis supposée faire quoi, maintenant ? Continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était ? Me comporter avec lui de façon désobligeante ? Concernant Alice, j'étais peut être un peu dure avec elle, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait du me prévenir, en même temps, c'est son cousin, elle ne peut pas le laisser dormir autre part que chez elle, que dois je faire ?

Je continue à broyer du noir quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, encore. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont avec ma chambre aujourd'hui à la fin ? Je me tourne vers l'encadrement de la porte.

-_**La voie est libre, tu t'es calmée, où je dois rebrousser chemin ? **_Me dit la pile électrique, hésitante, qui me sert d'amie.

-_**Tu fais comme chez toi, je n'ai plus mon mot à dire nan ? **_Retour à la case départ ! Principal défaut : rancune tenace !

Alice ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, et la referme aussitôt. Inhabituel ! J'ai du être un peu blessante.

-_**Excuse moi, entre, **_je me rattrape. _**Et oui je me suis calmée, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**_

-_**Je sais que je ne me suis pas comportée comme il se doit avec toi, Bella, je t'impose une personne que tu détestes…**_

_**-Que je ne peux pas sentir, nuance !**_

_**-Si tu veux, et je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'il t'as faite souffrir pendant le lycée, je désapprouvais entièrement son comportement immature à l'époque, mais justement, de vous deux, tu es la plus mature, **_dit-elle en me regardant fixement,_** et, en agissant ainsi, j'ai pensé que tu n'allais pas être contre, sans pour autant être tout à fait pour, le fait qu'il séjourne avec nous, vu qu'on avait une chambre en plus, et qu'un colocataire de plus pouvait nous être rentable, ça nous fera des économies. Donc voilà !**_

Elle souffle un bon coup, tout en me sondant du regard.

_**-Alice, en premier lieu, je te demande de m'excuser, je n'avais aucunement le droit de te crier dessus, j'étais aveuglée par la colère, c'est certain, cependant, j'aurais préféré être mise au courant, imagine toi, j'ignorai jusqu'à maintenant qu'il était ton cousin ! Tu le savais en plus ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais tu persistais à ne rien dire, je ne sais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs !**_

_**-Du fait, que si je te l'avouais, tu me claquerais la porte au nez, et on ne serait pas amies maintenant, voilà pourquoi, **_me confie-t-elle,_** voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder secret le lien qui me lie à Edward ! **_

Je comprends mieux maintenant, bon, il ne faut pas que je m'attarde sur ce sujet trop longtemps, je ne peux pas en vouloir à ce petit lutin de malheur indéfiniment non plus !

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle en tendant les bras :

-_**Allez viens là !**_

_**-Je suis pardonnée ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ? **_Elle se propulse dans mes bras, m'enlaçant.

_**-Oui, tu es pardonnée, tu croyais bien faire, mais ça passe pour cette fois,**_

_**-Merci, Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée !**_

_**-Alors si tu veux me faire part d'un autre secret dont j'ignore l'existence, c'est maintenant ou jamais !**_

Elle me regarde, incertaine :

-_**T'en es sure ?**_

_**-Vas y, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que le lien qui vous unit toi et ton…cousin !**_

_**-J'ai bousillé ton ordinateur portable !**_

Je vois rouge, c'est pire que l'autre con, en effet !

-_**Alice, je te conseille, d'aller te coucher tout de suite, sinon je ne répondrai plus de mes actes !**_

_**-Bon, ben je crois que je ferais mieux de te laisser, moi… bonne nuit, hein ! **_Dit-elle, un sourire forcé accroché au visage.

Et là, je claque la porte en grinçant des dents

'_Ma petite Bella, t'en as vu de toutes les couleurs ce soir, il est tant pour toi d'aller te coucher !_''

'_Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi…'_

Je me dirige vers mon lit et me jette dessus, exténuée, après avoir fermé les volets de la fenêtre. Je tombe profondément dans un sommeil que j'espère, réparateur.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

J'ouvre un œil. Puis l'autre. Ma chambre baigne toujours dans les limbes des ténèbres, on est samedi, premier jour de vacances, ah là la ! Je m'étire paresseusement, et sors de mon lit. J'ouvre la porte et prends la direction de la salle de bains, les yeux à demi fermés, encore dans les vapes. Je pénètre dans mon sanctuaire matinal, je ne fais pas attention aux alentours et entreprends de me dessaper. Ce que je sais parfaitement, c'est que je ne suis en aucun cas du matin.

-_**Très joli ensemble**_, réplique une voix rauque, me faisant décoller du sol.

Qui ose me déranger en si bon matin ? Je me retourne et cherche des yeux la provenance de la voix. Cullen ? Sa tête dégoulinante dépassait la vitre de la douche. Il est tout nu là dedans ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je peux apercevoir les contours de…

'_Pense pas à ça, imbécile, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment' _je relève les yeux, et le voit entrain de me fixer, sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-_**Putain de merde ! Arrête de faire ça ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Cullen ? **_Je m'exclame, tentant vainement de couvrir ma peau un minimum avec mon pull.

-_**Bonjour à toi aussi, et à ton avis, que font les gens normaux dans une salle de bain ?**_

-_**Fais pas chier dès le matin ! **_Lui dis-je en le pointant du doigt, agacée.

-_**Dis, Swan, t'embrasses vraiment ta mère avec cette bouche ?**_

_**-Au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, T'es pas le seul à vouloir prendre une douche !**_

_**-Tu peux venir me rejoindre, si le cœur t'en dit**_, propose-t-il

Je le regarde, stupéfaite. Vient-il réellement de me faire des avances ?

-_**En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. **_Ajoute-t-il en redressant les bras, en signe d'apaisement, accompagné d'un regard suggestif.

Dis quelque chose au lieu de rester hébétée comme un poisson hors de l'eau ! Je me ressaisis et me dirige vers lui, de façon sensuelle, et lui dis :

_**-Ou bien, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je pourrais effectivement faire autre chose, tu sais ? **_

_**-Comme quoi ?**_ Demande-t-il, tout à coup intéressé. Il rapproche sa tête de moi.

Je continue à m'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce que j'accède au levier, pour actionner l'eau et…

-_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! **_hurle-t-il, au moment où le jet d'eau brulante entre en contact avec sa peau.

-_**Comme te dépêcher et me laisser prendre ma douche, imbécile ! **_Je reprends sèchement, néanmoins fière de mon effet.

Il continue de jurer dans sa barbe, tandis que moi, je prends la fuite vers ma chambre. Arrivée, j'éclate littéralement de rire. !

-_**Je suis géniale ! Oh, oui vraiment géniale !**_ Je m'exclame en faisant la danse de la victoire dans ma chambre.

La journée commence bien !

* * *

_**AAlooors vous en dites quoi?**_


	4. UN autre PDV BElla

**_Bonsoir tout le monde :D c'est vrai je suis en retard, mais je suis en vacances vous comprenez! j'ai fais le plus vite possible pour vous livrez ceciiii :D j'espere qu'elle vous plaira cette suite, et merciiii aussii pour les reviews, je dedierai un chapitre pour vous repondre, faute de temps! Donc voilàà le PDV bella encore une fois, je mettrai celuis d'Edward apres celui là je pense, enfin on verra plus tard lol _**

**_ENjoy Your Readin' _**

**_A pluuS pLUSS_**

* * *

**_'Complétement absurde'_**

_PDV Bella_

J'attends encore un bon quart d'heure dans ma chambre, n'ayant aucune envie de me retrouver face à lui encore une fois. Il se vengerait bien, qui sait après le coup que je lui ai fais, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne riposte pas. Je patiente dans ma chambre un petit moment, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il se venge, c'est vrai que d'un côté, je l'aurai bien cherché, mais quand même, n'ai-je pas le droit de prendre ma petite revanche à propos de tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? C'est vrai quoi ! Et puis je crois que…

Toc Toc !

Oh putain, c'est peut être lui ! S'il croit que je vais me ruer sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, c'est qu'il est plus crétin que je l'imaginais.

Toc Toc !

-_**Bella, ouvre cette fichue porte, je la défoncerai sinon, ou je ne m'appelle pas Alice Brandon ! crie-t-elle à travers la porte**_.

-_**T'es toute seule ?**_ Je demande, pas le moins du monde démontée par le ton qu'elle avait adopté.

-_**Avec qui veux tu que je sois, crétine ? Ouvre moi plutôt avant que je ne mette mes paroles à exécution !**_

Je me précipite sur la poignée. Je découvre une Alice, les cheveux en pétard et rouge de fureur, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit rouge.

'_Elle n'a pas encore pris sa dose de caféine, on dirait…ça ne présage rien de bon !_'

Elle pénètre dans ma chambre, les poings sur les hanches et se tourne vers moi :

_**-Nom d'un chien, je peux savoir ce que vous avez à hurler comme ca ? On est samedi par Dieu tout puissant ! En plus clair, jour de repos !**_

Je confirme, elle ne s'est même pas encore réveillée, ca va être ma fête !

_**-Si tu demandais ça à ton charmant cousin, c'est lui qui braille comme un chien en rut, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans**_. J'arbore ma plus innocente moue en stock, enfin j'essaye…

-_**Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'y es pour rien, Swan **_! Mauvaise chose si elle s'adresse à moi comme ca…

-_**Mais pas du tout, je t'assure !**_ Je secoue la tête frénétiquement de haut en bas.

Elle me fixe intensément.

_**-Tu mens très mal, tu le sais déjà, alors évite de le faire, ca ne te rapporte rien**_. Dit-elle en croisant les bras, me sondant du regard.

Raté, merde.

_**-Rhâ, d'accord, d'accord, ca va, je n'ai fais que me défendre, c'est lui qui a commencé. Il n'a qu'à ne pas me chercher des poux, et je me tiendrai tranquille. **_Je lui lance un regard de défi.

_**-Vous avez quel âge, à la fin ? Grandissez un peu, merde, arrêtez de jouer au chat et à la souris et apprenez à bien vous connaitre au lieu de vous asticoter !**_

J'entends quelqu'un pouffant de rire dans le couloir.

-_**C'est valable pour toi aussi, gros con ! **_

Le dit gros con, s'introduit dans ma chambre, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama, encore !

'_Il veut ma mort, c'est ca ? Si c'est ce qu'il cherche, il sera servi d'ici peu de temps s'il ne quitte pas en courant ma chambre…__'_

_**-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fais moi, c'est plutôt elle qui…**_

_**-CA SUFFIT, vous allez me donner la migraine à force ! **_S'exclame-t-elle, en soutenant sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains, l'air passablement énervée. _**Entretuez-vous, si vous voulez, mais je vous demanderai de bien faire ça dans le calme, y'en a qui essaie de se reposer ici ! **_

Elle sort de mon sanctuaire en jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, me laissant avec le fantasme sur pattes. Je l'ai complètement oublié celui là !

-_**Dégage de ma chambre, Cullen ! **_Je crie.

_**-J'AI DIT EN SILENCE ! **_Gueule ma meilleure amie depuis sa chambre, qui, elle aussi n'est pas vraiment amie avec le matin. J'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule moi.

Gros-Con-Cullen ricane sottement. J'ai une irrésistible envie de le tuer…si mon envie de lui ne l'emporte sur celle que j'ai de lui déjà !

'_Wow ! Qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Je pète un câble c'est ça ? Surement, je suis entrain de péter un câble ! Mais qui ne serait pas d'accord avec devant une vue aussi… excitante ? Et ses lèvres aussi… Alléchantes ? Et…Oulà, il est entrain de me parler, je n'ai rien écouté_ _! Je m'en fous un peu de ce qu'il a à dire, en fait, déjà qu'il m'horripile à un point inimaginable, il ne reste plus que je lui prête attention'_

'_Parce que tu crois que le déshabiller du regard ardemment ne signifie en aucun cas lui prêter attention…ca non, jamais' _Ma conscience qui me soutient, quelle chanceuse je fais !

Je continue mon analyse du sexe opposé avant que je ne sois coupée dans mon agissement. Par lui !

_**-La vue te plaît-elle, peut être ? **_Raille-t-il.

-_**Non, me donne envie de vomir, en fait !**_

Il perd son sourire et s'avance vers moi, lentement, une lueur vengeresse dans ses pupilles. Je suis foutue, ne dites rien. Et ma culotte aussi.

-_**Miss catastrophe, ce que tu as fais est très mal, t'en rends tu compte ?**_

-_**Tu parles de mon intervention il y a un instant ?**_ Je fais remarquer, ironique_**. Celle où tu as commencé à japper comme un pékinois ? Ou encore celle…**_

_**-Tu me le paieras chère Swan, tu le sais, et je compte bien prendre ma revanche…**_je recule, jusqu'à ce que le mur m'empêche de reculer, il s'appuie sur le mur à l'aide de ses bras…viriles, trop viriles pour mon propre bien, hélas ! _**De suite, **_ajoute-t-il, victorieux.

Une idée vite, LUMIERE, LUMIERE. Ha ! Trouvée.

Il ne me connaît pas celui là, sûr et certain !

-_**Je n'attends que ça Cullen !**_ Dis-je, lascive, je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos vêtements soient le seul rempart m'empêchant de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, enfin les miens surtout.

-_**Et même que je le voulais depuis si longtemps, tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte,**_ j'ajoute tout en parcourant mes doigts le long de son torse, je le sens frissonner, Dieu est de mon côté. Youpi ! Il reste silencieux, trop occupé à ressentir ce que je lui fais subir, soit c'est qu'il est surpris du retournement de situation.

_**-Que c'est dommage, le temps qu'il t'a fallut pour le faire**_, je dirige mes doigts vers la ceinture, la claque, il pousse un cri de surprise, pile à quoi je m'attendais. Je le sens qu'il lâche prise un moment, j'en profite et le repousse de toutes mes forces qu'il en tombe sur le coup, trop éberlué pour attaquer. Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre et me retourne _**:**_

_**-Tu viens de te faire avoir pour la deuxième fois en même pas, **_je regarde l'heure sur ma montre_**, une demi heure, t'es plus idiot que je l'imaginais. A plus ! **_Du coup, c'est moi qui en ressors triomphante. Fière de moi.

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou, vers la salle de bain et m'enfermer à double tour. On ne sait jamais avec lui, de toute façon. Quoi ? Vous croyez réellement que j'étais…pudique ? Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Pour ne pas dire autre chose, restons polie !

0_o_0_o_0

Ma toilette terminée, j'ouvre la porte doucement, jetant un regard à droite à gauche, au cas où il me tombe dessus par surprise. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Serviette enroulée, cachant seulement mes parties intimes, le nécessaire quoi ! Je me précipite vers ma chambre, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre mes affaires, manque de bol, vous dites.

J'accède à ma chambre et entreprends de m'habiller et m'attache les cheveux encore humides. Ma tâche terminée, je descends prendre le petit déjeuner, je crève la dalle, dit donc. Une fois en cuisine, je remarque qu'elle est vide, je m'installe à la salle à manger après avoir mis à ma disposition de quoi déjeuner. Je plonge dans mes pensées : j'ai vraiment allumé Edward Cullen ?

'_Bah voyons ! Tu sais bien que c'est un serial baiseur, enfin il en a l'apparence en tout cas…rien qu'en y pensant…' _

_**-Putain, ca ne va pas recommencer ! **_Je me plains lamentablement sur mon sort.

-_**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas recommencer ? **_Me demande une voix, familièrement féminine qui n'est autre qu'une Alice calmée. Ouf, ce n'est pas l'autre imbécile et re-ouf elle ne semble pas énervée.

_**-Oh, tout et rien à la fois, désolée si je t'ai réveillée ce matin, au fait, mais qu'on soit bien claire, si c'était à refaire je le referais, je ne regrette absolument rien.**_

_**-Je te pardonne, vu que dans pas longtemps je te compterai comme membre à part entière de la famille des Brandon-Cullen donc faudrait que je patiente un bon bout de temps encore mais ce n'est pas bien grave non plus, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. **_Se tranquillise-t-elle, calme pas le moins du monde blagueuse.

Tout au long de son monologue, elle se sert un verre de jus, j'ai affiché un air absolument abasourdi, ahuri, consterné, atterré, assommé, et encore là c'est trop faible pour définir l'état dans lequel je suis. Je pose brutalement ma cuillère sur la table en bois, faisant résonner le bruit métallique dans la pièce. Je lui lance un regard furibond tout en lui disant :

_**-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire pour voir, Alice, j'ai mal entendu. **_

_**-Je disais simplement que…**_

Elle se fout de moi là !

-_**J'ai très bien entendu, c'était une question purement rhétorique, ma vieille ! Et je peux savoir ce que t'as mis dans ton café avant de le boire ? Ou alors, tu t'es prise une porte, ça se pourrait bien, t'étais pas assez réveillée ! **_

_**-Non, je t'assure, j'ai les idées très claires. Je ne vois pas ce qui te chiffonne !**_

_**-Je ne vois pas ce qui te chiffonne, elle dit, c'est la meilleure celle là, tu délires ma pauvre, le coup que t'as pris a du être sérieusement très dur, aucun doute là-dessus !**_

_**-Je te dis que je me sentais très bien, je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans un état pareil de si bon matin !**_

_**- Ce qui me met dans un état pareil ? Je vais te le dire moi ce qui me met dans un tel état : tu es entrain d'aspirer à une quelconque relation au-delà de la haine qui me liera à ton cher et tendre cousin, c'est, à mon avis, suffisant pour me mettre dans pareil état, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

Je m'emporte un peu c'est vrai, il n'empêche qu'elle garde toujours suffisant aux lèvres, beurrant sa tartine tranquillement.

-_**Bella, tu me connais suffisamment pour que tu saches que je me trompe rarement de c que j'avance, j'ai un 6**__**ème**__** sens pour ça, c'est inné t'y peux rien du tout, ma 'vieille' !**_

Je la fixe éberluée. 6ème sens qu'elle dit ! Qu'elle se le fourre bien où je pense son 6ème sens !

_**-Et puis, avec ou sans mon 6**__**ème**__** sens, n'importe quelle personne extérieure s'apercevra qu'il te plaît, et t'es sur la défensive, c'est assez fulgurant, je dirai.**_

_**-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas du tout sur la défensive, qu'est ce que tu racontes !**_

_**-Première erreur : Essayer de nier les faits, preuve tangible que t'es sur la défensive, **_intervient Rose qui vient de se joindre à nous.

_**-Deuxième erreur : tu n'as même pas répliqué quand je t'ai dis qu'il te plaisait. Autre preuve intransigeante. **_

Je reste sans voix devant cette…logique, surprenant venant d'Alice. Ce n'est pas possible, non ?

* * *

**_ALOrs c'est comment? dimanche prochain la suite, promiis :D_**

**_BYe bYE :D_**


	5. PDV EDWArd avec un peu de BElla

_**Me revoilà pour un 5ème chapitre mesdames, mes vacances touchent à leur fin sniif sniiif ! mais celà ne m'empeche pas d'écrire pour autant, les parents n'ont qu'a continuer de raler hihihihi**_

_**Et voilà le 5eme chapitre avec un PDv Edward, j'espere qu'il vous plaira :D et que vous me laisserez plein plein de petites reviews que j'aime tant 333 lol allez je vous laisse lire!**_

_**BOnne lectuuuure.O enjoy it :p**_

**_

* * *

_**

'JE m'enfonce encore et encore'

**_PDV BELLA (suite)_**

Je prends mes cliques et mes claques et prends la direction de la porte. Avant que je ne claque la porte brutalement, j'entends Alice et Rose dire en synchronisation :

_**-Troisième erreur : jeter son dévolu sur des objets signifie ne pas admettre la triste réalité ! **_

Grrr, elles me font chier, elles me font chier ! D'ailleurs pourquoi je suis sortie moi, déjà ? Ah oui, pour me sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elles m'ont foutue ! Je me retrouve, à déambuler toute seule, pauvre cloche que je suis, dans les rues de Seattle, emmitouflée dans mon manteau, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, c'est totalement absurde. Eh ben là, faudrait que je trouve quelque chose à faire… ca s'annonce difficile, pour une personne qui n'aime pas dévaliser les boutiques, décortiquer chaque tenue pour plaire à qui que ce soit…brrr, j'en frissonne d'effroi rien que d'y penser !

Je m'arrête devant une boutique de lingerie, mon aspect se reflète sur la vitre de la boutique. Je n'ai jamais fais attention à mon apparence avant aujourd'hui, je suis assez banale comme fille, genre passe partout quoi, de la tête au pied. C'est décidé je vais rentrer dans cette boutique, je ferai un minimum d'effort.

Je flâne de rayon à rayon, je m'arrête devant un ensemble assez…tape à l'œil, je me demande comment mes congénères se procurent ces…chiffons ? Bouts de tissus ? Bref ! Je continue à arpenter les rayons un par un, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur l'ensemble parfait ! Uniquement fait pour moi, j'en suis tombée raide dingue, il me nargue avec ses petits rubans noirs sur les côtés…j'hésite, mais je m'en fous, même si personne ne pourra les voir, je peux me faire plaisir de temps à autre, non ?

Je m'avance et tends la main vers lui, l'attrape et une main surgit de nulle part me l'arrache carrément des mains. Je me retourne et me trouve devant une jeune femme maigrichonne, aux traits tirés un peu familier, même âge que moi à vue de nez, me lançant un regard fier. Ca va pas, non ?

- _**Excusez-moi, mais je pense l'avoir vu avant vous, **_je dis le plus poliment possible, ne pas oublier ce que m'a inculqué ma mère, c'est-à-dire : l'hypocrisie, avec une voix aussi mielleuse que je le peux. Je le veux je l'aurai.

_**-Certes, vous pouvez bien l'avoir vu avant moi, mais je l'ai pris la première, donc, du balais ! **_

_**-Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu t'adresses, espèce de conne, je en suis pas ton chien **_j'assène, toute trace de politesse fondant comme neige au soleil.

_**-Chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe enc…Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**_

Pitié pas lui, il ne manquait plus que lui.

_**-A ton avis, que font les gens normaux dans un centre commercial ?**_

-_**Ca fait…un bon moment que je ne t'ai pas vue. **_Me dit-il, tout en ne relevant pas ma réplique cinglante.

-_**Black, **_je le salue._** Pas assez long pour moi, non.**_

_**-Jacob, d'où tu la connais ? **_Geint sa 'petite amie', ou son bout de bois, c'est à voir.

-_**Euh Bella, voici Leah, ma …**_

_**-Sa petite amie, et vous êtes ? **_Elle me jette un regard supérieur et dédaigneux.

Je sens mon poing qui me démange, mais restons zen, je savais bien que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, celle là.

-_**Son ex-petite amie**_. Sourire Colgate et regard mesquin !

Dans les dents, Jacob, tu m'as fais cocue assez tôt. La pétasse garde la bouche grande ouverte. Je sens la dispute arriver, mais à des kilomètres… je m'en délecte d'avance.

-_**Le monde est petit, n'est ce pas ? **_J'estime bon de rajouter.

_**-Tu as l'air…bien. **_Déclare mon ex, un peu gêné de la situation.

_**-C'est pas grâce à toi, bon je dois y aller. Tu permets ?**_

J'en profite pour prendre l'ensemble tant convoité à l'autre gourde, et détale vers la caisse le plus proche le plus rapidement possible, si bien que je ne m'étale presque pas par terre pendant ma course, impressionnant…fallait que je tombe sur lui ! Quelle poisse !

_**PDV Edward**_

Putain, dit donc,-elle se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, la miss. Elle a osé me repousser, moi, alors que des centaines d'autres filles aimeraient être à sa place, elle se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a de m'avoir comme colocataire. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Pourquoi elle ne tombe pas dans les bras comme toutes les autres ?

Elle m'a laissé en plan, hébété, l'air d'un con, tout seul dans sa chambre, je suis toujours sous le choc. Elle m'a carrément remballé. Bref, après m'être relevé, je prends la direction de ma chambre, je mets mes vêtements avec lenteur, m'interrogeant sur le fait de m'être laissé avoir comme un puceau, un pauvre débutant. J'ai laissé mon instinct animal prendre le dessus un bref instant, merde, un seul instant et il a fallu que cette sorcière me remette à ma place. Et le coup qu'elle m'a fait dans la salle de bain, si elle croit que je vais laisser couler un truc pareil, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul, je me vengerai, foi d'Edward Cullen. Elle me connait vraiment mal celle là.

Et c'est déterminé, les méninges en route à la quête d'un plan diabolique, que je dévale une bonne partie des escaliers, mais je m'arrête à mi chemin, percevant des éclats de voix provenant de la salle à manger.

_**-…c'est, à mon avis, suffisant pour me mettre dans pareil état, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

Swan ! Ca ne peut être qu'elle. Avec une voix aussi haute -perchée, je m'en doutais un peu

-_**Bella, tu me connais suffisamment pour que tu saches que je me trompe rarement de c que j'avance, j'ai un 6**__**ème**__** sens pour ça, c'est inné t'y peux rien du tout, ma 'vieille' !**_

Une grande histoire d'amour avec ce 6ème sens à la con…quoique qu'il était vraiment efficace…de quoi elles sont entrain de parler ?

_**-Et puis, avec ou sans mon 6**__**ème**__** sens, n'importe quelle personne extérieure s'apercevra qu'il te plaît, et t'es sur la défensive, c'est assez fulgurant, je dirai.**_

_**-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas du tout sur la défensive, qu'est ce que tu racontes !**_

T'en a pourtant bien l'air Swanny, ah la, la, ce que je donnerais pour connaître la sombre raison de sa réaction… je pourrai très bien l'utiliser à mon avantage.

_**-Première erreur : Essayer de nier les faits, preuve tangible que t'es sur la défensive, **_réplique Rose

_**-Deuxième erreur : tu n'as même pas répliqué quand je t'ai dis qu'il te plaisait. Autre preuve intransigeante. **_

Ca doit être un sujet intéressant au vu de la réaction de Miss catastrophe.

_**-T'es complètement à l'ouest, non, vous l'êtes toutes les deux ! Arrêtez de me prendre la tête avec ça, merde !**_

Elle pousse un soupir agacé, prend son sac et son manteau avant de claquer la porte violemment, les filles ripostent simultanément :

_**-Troisième erreur : jeter son dévolu sur des objets signifie ne pas admettre la triste réalité ! **_

Je ricane dans mon coin, faisant le moins de bruit possible qui pourrait dévoiler ma présence.

_**-Edward, on t'a jamais appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ? Si tata Esmé l'apprend, ca serait fâcheux pour toi. **_Précise ma cousine en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ses ongles manucurés.

Pris en flagrant délit !

-_**Je vois que l'on est s'est calmé par ici, **_dis-je un peu effrayé qu'elle se remette en colère.

Je lui fais la bise, ainsi qu'à Rosalie qui sirote son verre de jus d'orange.

_**-Mouais, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais je te jure que si jamais tu recommences à l'embêter t'auras affaire à moi, Cullen, c'est moi qui te le dis !**_

_**-Mais oui, elle est venue se plaindre, c'est ça ? Et c'est sur moi que ça tombe, évidemment.**_

Je secoue la tête.

'_Bah tu l'as bien cherché, quand même je dois dire'_

'_Quel est ton rôle déjà, à toi ?'_

'_Te soutenir, te conseiller et t'épauler si besoin est'_

'_Et j'imagine que c'est ce que tu fais, là, maintenant ?'_

'_Non, tu n'y es pas du tout c'est le contraire au fait, j'essaye seulement de te prouver que tu l'as bien cherché aussi, sinon elle n'aurait pas réagit comme elle a réagit, c'est aussi simple que ça'_

'_On pourrait pas me changer de conscience là haut ?'_

'_Vu qu'on ne pourrait pas me changer de tête pensante, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, faudra t'y faire autant que je m'y fais !'_

Je converse de temps à autre avec ma personne, oui, c'est normal.

_**-Ne nous dis surtout pas que tu ne l'as pas provoquée non plus, Ed, ca serai un peu trop réaliste de ta part, te connaissant. Tu as ta part de torts dans l'histoire, et elle la sienne !**_ S'interpose Rose, fermement.

Je ne dis plus rien, c'est peine perdue de parlementer avec une tête de mule comme elle.

_**-Si tu crois que je vais la laisser s'en tirer comme ça…**_

_**-Hein, qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ? **_Me demande Alice, méfiante.

_**-Moi ? Rien du tout.**_ L'innocence incarnée, c'est moi en cet instant.

-_**Fais gaffe, je t'ai à l'œil Don Juan**_.

-_**La cohabitation s'annonce…explosive.**_

_**-Je ne te le fais pas dire, **_dis Rose affichant un sourire énigmatique.

Je secoue derechef et entreprend de déjeuner.

_**-Au fait, de quoi vous parliez avant que je ne débarque ?**_

_**- Tais-toi, et mange, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! **_Me somme le diablotin qui me sert de cousine.

Je me renfrogne et me contente de me servir du café.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

J'erre en ce samedi matin dans les rues de Seattle, sans but, depuis deux heures déjà. Je prends le chemin qui me conduira au centre commercial. J'ai faim et je ne vais quand même pas rentrer pour manger, vaut mieux prendre un truc rapide à me mettre sous la dent.

Je rentre dans un fast food dès mon arrivée au centre. Je commande mon repas et pars m'installer sur une chaise haute à proximité.

_**-Hé, Ed, tu nous as manqué mon pote !**_

_**-Jazz, content de te voir mec, comment ça va depuis le temps ? **_

_**-Cool, rien à l'horizon, on se la coule douce.**_

_**-Peinards quoi.**_

_**-Exactement, on compte profiter un maximum de ces vacances, et toi ? Ca fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu en ville ?**_

_**-Et bien, que veux tu… j'en avais un peu marre de la Floride, un bon retour aux sources ne me fera pas de mal, je dois dire.**_

_**-Content que tu sois de retour parmi nous, on se fera une soirée entre mecs dès qu'Emmett revient de New York.**_

_**-J'y manquerai pas, tu peux compter sur moi.**_

Je continue de déguster mon sandwich avec appétit, tout en discutant avec Jasper, quand je remarque une petite naine très familière qui tend son cou à travers la vitrine du restaurant à la recherche de son cher et tendre.

-_**Toi, tu vas te faire hurler dessus si tu la fais encore attendre.**_

Jasper se dirige vers Alice, l'enlace et l'embrasse. Heureux de se retrouver ces deux là, ils ne sont pas près de se séparer. Je finis de manger et me joints à eux trois, Rosalie est en leur compagnie à tenir la chandelle, la pauvre.

_**- Ils ne vont pas se décoller de si tôt ! **_Je lui expose.

_**-A qui le dis tu, ils se sont vus pas plus tard qu'hier soir et ils se manquent déjà.**_

_**-T'es sur qu'ils ne vont pas nous faire un bébé si ca continue ?**_

_**-Aucune chance que ca n'arrive, **_je la regarde perplexe,_** ils n'en sont qu'au premier stade, ca sera pire d'ici, environ, dix minutes, si on ne les en empêche pas. **_Dit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

Ils se décollent enfin, essoufflés.

_**-Oh, salut Edward, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.**_

_**-T'étais un peu occupée à lécher les amygdales de ton copain, alors que moi…**_

Une voix tonitruante me coupe la parole. On se retourne tous les quatre vers la provenance du bruit. Une Bella toute rouge, suivi d'un homme assez baraqué tente tant bien que mal de la retenir.

_**-Jacob, pour la dernière fois, lâche moi !**_

_**-Bella, je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé.**_

_**-Tes excuses tu peux te les garder et aller baiser ta salope qui te sert de copine maintenant, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça. **_Hurle-t-elle, furieuse.

_**-Qui c'est que tu traites de salope ?**_ Dis une jeune femme, à la peau hâlée, debout à côté du dit Jacob, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement en colère.

_**-Celle que j'ai trouvée avec mon ex dans notre lit, il y a de ça plusieurs mois, tu es cette salope, pétasse !**_

Bella ? Cocue ?

_**- On ne devrait pas intervenir ? Propose Alice.**_

_**-Non, qu'elle vide son cœur, ce connard l'a bien faite souffrir, il mérite plus que ça ! **_Réponds Rosalie, un rictus aux lèvres._** J'espère qu'elle lui donnera un coup bien placé.**_

_**-C'est moi, ou j'ai l'impression que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur le dit connard ?**_

_**-Touché, on ne pouvait pas se flairer pendant la période où il était en relation avec Bella, ca s'est amplifié au moment où Bella est entrée complètement anéantie à l'appart' !**_

_**-Je t'ai dis de me lâcher**_, répète Bella, en lui donnant un bon coup dans ses parties intimes. Il s'est plié en deux.

Sa conjointe le rejoint, horrifiée.

-_**J'espère que maintenant tu sauras te retenir et ne pas faire souffrir tes prochaines conquêtes, imbécile**_

Elle se retourne et nous aperçoit.

_**-Bella, Bella ! **_La hèle Alice.

_**-Mon cœur, je crois qu'elle nous a vus.**_

Décidément, cette journée s'annonce…palpitante, ca promet

* * *

_**ALors , qu'en pensez vous? **_

_**Reviews ;p**_


	6. soirée spéciale ou pas du tout

_**Saluuuut tout le monnnde :D et oui je suis de retouuuuuur( mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! c'est bien la suite :p) donc j'insiste sur le fait que je suis toujours désolée car je n'ai pas réussi à publier plutot que aujourd'hui! LE bac ! et merciii à celles qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance , ca a porté ces fruits puisque j'ai eu une mention TRES BIEN je n'en reviens toujours pas :O ca m'a donné l'inspiration qu'il faut pour vous écrire ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira! Je me suis décarcassé pour faire ke plus long possible (pour moi) et j'espère que ca sera payant :) réponses aux reviews anonymes maintenant :F celles qui sont sur le site je vous envoies de PMs :) :**_

_**AULANDRA17:**__** MErcii j'espère que cette fiction te plait et mercii encore :p bises!**_

_**Cel: ****merciiii de me liire j'espère que cette suite te plaira :p bisouuus**_

**_ANONYMOUS (pas de nom desolée ) : _****_hhhhh lol j'espère que tu t'éclates en la lisant je suis vraiment étonnée que ma fiction plaise autant :) bisous _**

**_ANYETH : _****_merci de me lire en tout cas ca fait plaisir :p mais je n'arrive pas à saisir, quel PDV externe? y'en a pas lol j'en ai mis que 2 celui d'edward et de bella? explique moi afin que j'arrange le truc :D merci _**

**_FLore: _****_Lol wé j'espère bien :p j'espère être à la hauteur tout du moins :) mercii de me lire voicii la suite :D_**

**_Tout le monde! BONNE LECTURE :p_**

* * *

_**Soirée assez spéciale...ou pas du tout**_

_**PDV Bella **_

_**-Bella, attends…**_ ! Me hèle mon ex.

Je m'arrête et me retourne, faisant face à ce chien galeux.

-_**Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_ Je réponds, agacée.

Il se triture les doigts, geste qui montre qu'il est nerveux. De quoi ?

-_**Écoute, Bella, je ne cesserai jamais de me le pardonner, je me sens coupable, je t'ai faite souffrir alors que j'ai promis de ne pas le faire et…**_

-_**Wow, stop. Qu'est ce que t'es entrain de me chanter là ? J'hallucine, tu espères quoi après ce que tu m'a fais ? Coupable, dis-tu ? Ta conscience peut souffler, c'est moi la seule fautive dans l'histoire, je t'ai voué une confiance aveugle, je t'attendais sagement chez toi chaque soir rien que pour passer du temps avec toi alors que tu sautais sur cette poufiasse.**_

-_**Qui est ce que tu traites de poufiasse ?**_ S'insurge l'autre conne.

Je me tourne vers elle, et lui fais un sourire. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens !

-_**Toi bien sûre, ca va tu suis ? **_Je m'adresse à elle comme si je parlais à une demeurée. Elle en avait l'air en tout cas._** Ferme ta gueule et laisse-moi finir ok ? Bien, je disais donc : Je t'ai aimé, connard, et je maudis le destin qui t'a mis en travers de ma route, tu peux sauter autant de pétasses que tu veux, c'est trop tard mon pote, il fut un temps où nous étions qu'amis, et je la regrette bien cette époque. **_

-_**Mais Bella, si tu me laisses une chance de m'expliquer, je pourrais…**_

Une chance ? Il est dingue lui. Je l'interromps, amèrement.

-_**Mais c'est fini, je redeviens la Bella, la fille du meilleur ami de ton père et que t'as fais cocue, et toi… ben tu restes toi, l'incommensurable imbécile en rut, éjaculateur précoce**_. Je me tourne vers sa compagne et ajoute :

-_**J'espère bien que tu prends du plaisir avec lui… pétasse**_ !

Il rougit de honte, il ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois.

-_**Jacob, dis quelque chose, tu ne vas pas la laisser m'insulter sans rien faire ?**_

- _**J'ai … réglé le… le problème depuis, je… **_il baisse les yeux, gêné de mes confessions.

Oui vous avez bien entendu, éjaculateur précoce. J'ai vraiment perdu mon temps, ca fait 11 mois que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles, techniquement, mais ca va bien faire un an et des poussières, que je n'ai pas eue de véritables orgasmes. Frustrée, voilà ce que je suis maintenant.

J'éclate de rire, la tronche qu'il tire fait six mètres de long, je suis sadique, mais j'adore ça.

Sa pétasse commence à le secouer par le bras en grommelant :

-_**Jacob, je te jure que si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose à dire…**_

-_**Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je la frappe, peut être ?**_

_**-Jacob, pour la dernière fois, lâche moi !**_

_**-Bella, je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé.**_

-_**Tes excuses tu peux te les garder et aller baiser ta salope qui te sert de copine maintenant, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça. **_

-_**Qui c'est que tu traites de salope ?**_ Intervient ladite salope, Leah. C'est pas possible, elle est bête comme ses pieds ou quoi ?

-_**Celle que j'ai trouvée avec mon ex dans notre lit, il y a de ça plusieurs mois, tu es cette salope, pétasse !**_ Lui dis-je en la pointant du doigt.

-_**Jacob **_! S'offusque-t-elle, petite nature, va !

J'en ai assez entendu. Leur querelle de petit couple m'ennuie, je décide de les laisser régler leurs petits différends, mais cet imbécile en a décidé autrement !

-_**Bella ! Attends je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !**_

-_**Figure toi que moi si ! Alors fais au moins une chose de bien dans ta vie : fiche moi la paix, merde !**_ Je hurle, faisant tourner des têtes. _**Et je…**_

-_**Je t'ai trompé parce que tu n'es jamais arrivée à me satisfaire sexuellement, Bella**_ ! Lâche-t-il d'un coup. _**Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.**_

Attends, il a vraiment dit ça ? Il me la fait à l'envers ? Je m'arrête instantanément, Je pivote lentement sur moi même, comme les cow-boys des westerns, les narines frémissantes, vous voyez un peu le trip ? Enfin bref, sa chienne de petite amie se met à ricaner bêtement, ce qui déclenche en moi une sourde rage que j'essaie d'intérioriser, mais en vain, elle éclate !

Je me dirige vers mon ex-petit ami. Son visage se décompose progressivement, jusqu'à ce que je sois suffisamment proche de lui. Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas m'énerver, il le savait ce con. Je le fixe d'un regard noir.

-_**Euh Bella, est ce qu'on peut parler tranquillement ? Tout le monde nous regarde, là !**_

Je n'y crois pas ! La faute à qui du con ? Il m'empoigne le bras, me tirant vers lui.

-_**J'espère bien pour ce que je m'apprête à faire ! JE t'ai dis de me lâcher !**_

Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que mon genou retrouve ses bijoux de famille !

Il se plie immédiatement en deux, tordu de douleur et je lui chuchote, satisfaite :

-_**Là au moins on est sur que tu n'arriveras plus à combler quiconque, et sache pour info que tu ne m'as jamais satisfaite non plus, je n'ai fais que simulé, handicapé du sexe !**_ je lui chuchote à l'oreille. _**J'espère que maintenant tu sauras te retenir et ne pas faire souffrir tes prochaines conquêtes, imbécile,**_ je continue à voix haute.

Je fais demi tour, et m'aperçois que mes amis ont assisté à la petite scène qui vient de se produire, et pas qu'eux en plus. Des jeunes femmes, d'environ mon âge, me regardent d'un air à la foi stupéfait et admiratif. C'est vrai que ce genre de scène ne se produit pas tous les jours non plus.

-_**Bella, Bella !**_ M'appelle une voix dont la propriétaire agitait ses bras.

'_**Super !'**_

'_**Fallait pas te donner en public non plus !' **_Me siffle ma conscience, je lui donne raison pour une fois.

Tout Alice ça. Je m'approche d'un pas résigné vers eux, attendant les questions qui vont fuser à n'importe quel moment avec une certaine appréhension, vu le regard que me lance l'autre gringalet de Cullen, m'adressant un sourire moqueur ! Qu'on me tue, pitié !

-_**Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Vous avez réglé vos comptes ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait pour mériter ce coup ? C'est sa copine, le manche à balai à côté ? Elle sait pas du tout coordonner les couleurs, non mais qui de nos jours met du vert kaki avec du marron glacé ? Je vais lui en toucher un mot je reviens !**_ Elle s'élance vers les tourtereaux ou de ce qu'il en reste. Elle va en faire baver à la pauvre Leah, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Alice est le genre de personne qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier en termes de mode.

Eh bien sure, je profite du spectacle : une Leah toute abasourdie par le petit lutin qui gesticule dans tous les sens et un Jacob toujours au sol. Tordant !

-_**Excusez moi de le dire, mais vous ressemblez à une quiche brûlée en vous habillant de la sorte, vous déshonorez le code de la mode vous promenant ainsi, vous insultez les plus grands stylistes de la planète, je n'ai jamais vu pareil désastre vestimentaire de ma vie- hormis celui qui me sert de meilleure amie,**_

-_**Sympa !**_ Je m'écrie indignée. _**Tu sais qu'elle t'emmerde ?**_

-_**Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tenez, voilà 50 $ et allez vous acheter quelque chose de potable à mettre et virez moi, et que ça saute, cet horrible…truc machin chose qui vous sert de vêtement ! **_

Elle revient vers nous poursuivant son baragouinage, furibonde. On explose tous de rire, alors qu'elle affiche un air contrarié.

-_**Bon, on bouge ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous, mais je meurs de faim !**_ S'exclame Emmett.

-_**Pourquoi ca ne me surprend pas venant de toi**_ ? Dis-je en roulant les yeux.

Une minute ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? c'est pas demain qu'il est sensé rentrer ?

-_**Emmett ? Mais t'es rentré quand ?**_ Je le prends dans mes bras. Il m'a manqué ce con n'empêche !

-_**Content que tu te sois enfin rendue compte de ma présence, casse noisettes !**_

Il se met à m'ébouriffer Les cheveux avec son poing, il sait bien que je déteste ça !

-_**Rosalie, attache ton gorille et veille à ce qu'il ne m'approche plus ou sinon…**_

-_**Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre un coup bien placé comme auquel j'ai assisté tout à l'heure ? Désolé, mais contrairement à lui, j'ai des couilles en bêton !**_ Dit-il en bombant le torse, à défaut de bomber autre chose.

-_**On essaie pour voir ? **_Je propose, joueuse.

-_**Non, j'ai toujours besoin de mon service trois pièces pour fêter chaudement mes retrouvailles avec ma Rose ! Pas besoin que tu les abîme ! N'est ce pas, bébé ?**_ dit-il en lui lançant un regard suggestif.

Ca ne sent pas bon pour toi ce soir Bella ! Ils ne vont jamais s'arrêter

-_**Pitié, épargnez moi ce soir ! Mes pauvres oreilles s'en souviennent encore de votre dernière copulation, si ce n'est tout l'immeuble qui s'en rappelle !**_

-_**Ca s'appelle s'envoyer en l'air, chérie, intervient Rose, exaspérée, toujours accrochée à son nounours, tu devrais essayer, ces derniers temps je te sens constamment sur les nerfs !**_

La faute à qui à ton avis ? Cullen émet un rire narquois.

-_**Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! Je m'offusque, et pour ce qui est de l'état de mes nerfs, tu pourrais très bien demander à Mr-Edward-en-rut-Cullen qui ne se gène pas de ramener des**_ _**poufiasses à l'appartement pour se soulager, ce qui m'empêche de dormir suffisamment la nuit, donc je crois avoir entièrement le droit d'être sur les nerfs !**_

Je suis prête à éclater en sanglot. Personne ne me comprend, snif !

-_**Et ca je l'appelle personnellement la phase de frustration totale !**_ Enchaîne l'idiot de service alias Edward-je-ne-peux-m'empêcher-de-la-ramener-Cullen sournoisement. _**Je t'interdis d'avoir une vie sexuelle par procuration de la mienne !**_ Me gronde-t-il, comme s'il s'adresse à une gamine de 5 ans.

_**Bella 2 – Cullen 1**_

Le groupe éclate de rire alors que je vire écarlate. Traîtres !

Je bouillonne de l'intérieur, mais pour qui il se prend ? J'ai envie de lui rabattre le caquet, il me suffit de trouver un moyen, Cullen, il ne faut jamais se frotter à une Swan, ma vengeance sera terrible.

-_**J'ai besoin de boire un coup,**_ je souffle passablement énervée. Je prends la direction d'un pub tout près de là où on se trouve et y pénètre.

-_**Allez Bella, c'est juste pour rigoler, tire pas la tronche, tu sais qu'il a dit ça pour se moquer**_ ! Me dit Alice, entrant à son tour suivie du reste du groupe.

-_**Si t'appelles ça se moquer, excuse moi mais nos définitions du verbe divergent. Sur ce je te laisse, je vais au bar me commander quelque chose à boire, et tiens l'imbécile qui te sert de cousin loin de moi ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes !**_

-_**Pourtant, j'étais sûre que vous irez bien ensemble.**_

-_**Définitivement, t'es complètement tarée ma pauvre Alice. Irrécupérable serait le mot juste.**_

-_**Tu as du caractère Bella, et c'est ce qui lui plaît, tu lui rabats le caquet à chaque fois, c'est nouveau pour lui, tu ne te jettes pas à ses pieds comme le font les autres filles, et ça, ça le travaille.**_

-_**Stop, stop Alice, arrête de rêver, on ne peut pas se sentir lui et moi, fin mot de l'histoire**_, je lui dis coupant court à toute conversation. _**Maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin de ce verre, plus que jamais, si tu veux bien m'excuser.**_

Je m'assois sur un tabouret une fois arrivée au bar.

-_**Une tequila orange, s'il vous plaît**_. Je dis au barman

-_**Oulà, une tequila à cette heure, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, pour vous miss**_.

-_**Contentez vous de me donner cette fichue tequila, et évitez toute sorte de commentaire, merci**_.

Il acquiesce, avec un sourire amusé, tout en me servant ma collation. Je bus tranquillement mon verre, laissant cours à mes pensées, aussi sombres soient-elles, jusqu'à ce que je sois dérangée par un parasite.

- _**Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je vous observais depuis tout à l'heure, vous êtes seule depuis un moment et je me suis dis qu'il vous fallait un peu de compagnie.**_

Il est bien culotté celui là. Et c'est quoi cette coupe ? On dirait qu'il sort d'un de ces films des années 50s ou 60s ! Eh ho on est en 2010, l'ami.

-_**Vous voulez dire que vous me trouvez si désespérante et pathétique en demeurant seule qu'il vous a semblé juste de me tenir compagnie ?**_

Le jeune homme apparaît mal à l'aise.

-_**Euh…je,**_ commence-t-il.

-_**Au lieu de m'importuner, allez draguer d'autres minettes qui seront plus réceptives que moi à votre jeu de charme à deux dollars, je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment**_. Je l'affuble tout en vidant mon verre d'une traite.

Il bredouille des excuses mais je m'en fiche, et déguerpit à toute allure de mes côtés.

-_**Eh bien, déjà qu'il faut faire une effort surhumain pour s'intéresser à une fille comme toi, tu remballes le premier venu, chapeau**_. Il affiche une mine suffisamment amusée. Je soupire de lassitude.

- _**Cullen, occupe-toi de tes fesses. Et pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille.**_

Bien sûre, il n'en fait rien. Je serais étonnée s'il mettait ce que je lui demandais à exécution. Un jour à marquer en rouge.

-_**Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de ma miss catastrophe préférée, Bella.**_ Me confie-t-il, malicieusement.

-_**Décidément, plus je te demande de m'éviter et plus tu t'accroches, c'est pas croyable, qui c'est qui m'a filé une sangsue pareille !**_ Je grogne.

Je mets ma tête entre mes mains, sentant un début de migraine m'envahir, tandis que lui se paye ma tête. Je commande alors un autre verre, l'ignorant au possible.

-_**Un whiskey pur malt pour moi, merci.**_ Demande-t-il au barman.

Il prend sa commande et s'installe à côté de moi, l'air de rien.

-_**T'as pas mieux à faire que de rester assis à me pourrir l'existence comme tu sais si bien le faire ?**_

-_**Non, vois-tu, je commence à prendre un certain plaisir à notre jeu d'affrontement, c'est…explosif, limite jouissif si tu veux mon avis.**_

-_**Garde le pour toi ton avis, va rejoindre les autres, fous moi la paix pour ce soir**_.

-_**Tu te répètes**_. Dit-il, suffisant, tout en buvant sa boisson tranquillement. _**Les autres m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils rentraient et qu'ils te souhaitaient une bonne nuit. Ils avaient des plans assez…suggestif pour fêter leur retrouvailles.**_

Je me retourne pour voir si ce qu'il dit est vrai et constate que c'était le cas. Putain, les traîtres, ils me laissent avec lui, toute seule !

-_**Va te torcher la gueule ailleurs qu'à mes côtés. **_

-_**Je sens que cette soirée s'annonce…prometteuse.**_

-_**Ramène pas ta fraise, pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à m'ennuyer ? Je ne t'ai jamais embêté, hormis ces derniers jours, je te le concède, tu t'acharnes à me rendre la vie dure ! **_Crachai-je.

Il me fixe de ses émeraudes qui, au passage, m'hypnotisent, intensément, en esquissant un sourire en coin à en faire fondre un iceberg. Les alentours commencent à tourner autour de moi, signe chez moi montrant que je dérive vers l'ivresse. Je bois d'une traite le verre devant moi et en commande un autre de suite.

-_**C'est simple, tu me tiens tête. Ca me change des autres filles, je m'amuse bien avec toi**_. Dit-il d'un ton naturel, comme si c'était une évidence genre ' je ne vois pas où est le problème'. _**Tu vois Bella, t'es un défi pour moi, et tu sais combien j'adore les défis !**_ Il m'adresse un clin d'œil.

Oui, il dit vrai. Ça n'a pas changé depuis l'époque où on était dans le même lycée. Il arrive toujours à avoir et à obtenir ce qu'il veut, que c'en est même déroutant parfois.

Je secoue la tête, d'un air blasé.

-_**Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal pour me coltiner un idiot comme toi ?**_ Je soupire. _**Va chercher une groupie qui sera d'accord de coucher avec toi, et par pitié l'amène pas chez nous, je voudrai finir mes nuits moi !**_

-_**C'est vrai que toi, ta vie sexuelle rime avec désert de Gobi, mais bon j'aurai quoi en échange dans ce cas ?**_

Je suis ahurie. Une contrepartie ? Il est aussi taré qu'Alice.

-_**J'aurai le droit de choisir mon gage si je ne ramène plus aucune groupie, comme tu aimes les appeler. **_Ajoute-t-il.

Je veux juste rentrer, mon esprit embrouillé à cause de l'alcool, je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qu'il est entrain de radoter. Pour faire court.

-_**Deal, maintenant bye-bye, Bella doit faire dodo**_.

- _**Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'engages Swan, mais j'en profite.**_ Murmure-t-il, mutin, me lançant un regard empli de promesses.

-_**Mais oui c'est ça. Pas que ta compagnie m'insupporte… enfin si, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je rentre, au plaisir de ne plus te recroiser ce soir !**_

-_**Bonne fin de nuit miss cata !**_

Je le foudroie du regard et continue de marcher, trébuchant de part et d'autres. Ca donne ça une Bella torchée.

J'explose de rire au souvenir d'un Jacob plié en deux, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de repenser à ce qui s'est passé cet après midi mais j'ai passé une bonne partie du chemin à en rire.

J'arrive à l'appartement, des bruits sourds provenaient de l'étage. Super, ils se sont mis au travail. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, retire mes vêtements et tombe de sommeil une fois que ma tête ait touché l'oreiller espérant de ne pas tomber dans un coma éthylique.

Je ne vous dis pas dans quel état je me suis réveillée le lendemain.

* * *

_**ALors ALors? le verdict tombe quand? Soyez pas vaaache :D ( j'accepte tout mais soyez indulgent quand meme :D )**_

_**la suite je la travaille, elle est en couuuurs alors review :D**_

_**A plus ! Bisouus **_

_**RIta!**_


End file.
